The present invention generally relates to methods for custom fitting a golfer with golfing equipment suited to that golfer""s individual swing characteristics. More specifically, the present invention relates to a simplified method of matching a golfer with a particular driver and golf ball designed to achieve maximum driving distance.
Methods of custom fitting a golfer to the most suitable golf ball, taking into account different swing characteristics, are well known within the golf industry. For example, the testing laboratory at the Acushnet Golf Center in New Bedford, Mass. has been measuring and analyzing the swing characteristics and ball launch conditions of thousands of golfers since the early seventies, as described in a special editorial report in the October 1980 issue of Golf Digest. As a result of this testing, Acushnet has developed an accurate method of matching a golfer with particularized golfing equipment. This method utilizes sophisticated equipment that, while the golfer hits a variety of drivers (or number 1 clubs) having variations in head and shaft characteristics and golf balls of different construction and performance characteristics, measure the ball""s launch conditions. Cameras monitor the golfer""s launch conditions by tracking the movement of a cluster of light emitting diodes attached to specific locations on the golf ball. Each camera has strobe lights that emit light immediately after the golf ball is struck. The light reflects off the diodes and is captured by the camera and sent to a computer for processing. This data is then recorded and analyzed using complex mathematical models which are able to calculate, among other things, the distance that a golf ball travels when struck off the tee by the golfer. From this information, the most appropriate golf club or golf ball is then selected for that specific golfer. Although this methodology very accurately matches a golfer to a golf club and a golf ball, it requires the use of electronic measuring equipment not always readily available. Consequently, the custom club fitting industry has, in recent years, attempted to meet the need for simpler custom golf club fitting methods.
For example, Spalding has developed the Ball/Club System C and System T which matches Top-Flite golf balls with Callaway""s Great Big Bertha and Taylor Made""s TI Bubble 2 drivers. These balls were allegedly designed by matching the golf ball to the launch angle, speed and spin for use with the specific drivers. However, the Spalding system fails to consider key variables such as the golfer""s swing speed, club loft angles and shaft flex. Therefore, under this system a pro golfer and a beginner using any Callaway club is directed to the same ball. Similarly, Dunlop/Maxfli has proposed a method which matches a players swing speed to a particular ball compression. However, this method fails again to consider the design of the club head and the club shaft. Consequently, neither of these methods adequately meets the demand for a simple, yet accurate, club fitting method.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a reliable method to custom fit a golfer with golfing equipment suited to that golfer""s individual swing characteristics, and in particular match a golfer with a particular driver and a particular golf ball to achieve maximum driving distance.
The present invention is directed to a method for matching a golfer to a golf ball and a golf club including the steps of: measuring at least one parameter for the golfer at impact with a ball, wherein the at least one parameter includes club head speed, ball speed, or a combination thereof, comparing the measured parameter to a predetermined set of variables, wherein the set of variables include:
golf club loft angle;
golf club coefficient of restitution;
golf ball dimple count; and
golf ball dimple diameter;
selecting at least one golf club and at least one golf ball in accordance with the comparison of the club head speed to the set of variables to obtain optimum driving performance.
In one embodiment, the measured parameter is correlated to the golf club loft angle based on a linear relationship. In another embodiment, the measured parameter is correlated to the golf club coefficient of restitution based on a linear relationship. In yet another embodiment, the measured parameter is correlated to the dimple count based on a linear relationship. In still another embodiment, the measured parameter is correlated to the golf ball dimple diameter based on a linear relationship.
The club head speed preferably includes high speed, medium speed, and low speed, wherein high speed is about 80 miles per hour or greater, wherein the medium speed about 60 miles per hour to about 80 miles per hour and the low speed is about 60 miles per hour or less. In addition, the ball speed preferably includes high speed, medium speed, and low speed, wherein high speed is about 146 miles per hour or greater, wherein the medium speed is about 144 miles per hour to about 125 miles per hour, and wherein the low ball speed is about 124 miles per hour or less.
The set of variables may also include average golf club face thickness, golf club shaft flex, ball weight, ball spin rate, ball compression, lift coefficient, or drag coefficient, wherein the lift coefficient and drag coefficient are measured at a Reynold""s number of 70,000.
The present invention is also directed to a method for matching a golfer to a golf ball including a plurality of dimples and a golf club including the steps of: measuring at least one golfer parameter, wherein the at least one parameter includes swing speed or ball speed; comparing the measured parameter to at least one predetermined club characteristic including club coefficient of restitution, loft angle, shaft flex, or club face thickness and at least one predetermined ball characteristic including dimple count, average dimple diameter, ball coefficient of restitution, spin rate, compression, golf ball lift coefficient, or golf ball drag coefficient; and matching the golfer to at least one golf club and at least one golf ball in accordance with the comparison of the measured parameter to the at least one predetermined club characteristic or the at least one predetermined ball characteristic to obtain optimum driving performance. The lift and drag coefficients are preferably measured at a Reynold""s Number of 70,000.
In one embodiment, the measured parameter is correlated to the at least one predetermined club characteristic based on a linear relationship. In another embodiment, the measured parameter is correlated to the at least one predetermined ball characteristic based on a linear relationship.
In yet another embodiment, the ball speed includes high speed, medium speed, and low speed. The high speed is preferably about 146 miles per hour or greater, the medium speed is preferably about 144 miles per hour to about 125 miles per hour, and the low speed is preferably about 124 miles per hour or less.
In this aspect of the invention, the plurality of dimples preferably cover about 80 percent or greater of the ball surface. In one embodiment, at least about 80 percent of the plurality of dimples have a diameter greater than about 6.5 percent of the ball diameter, and wherein the dimples are arranged in an icosahedron or an octahedron pattern. In another embodiment, the plurality of dimples preferably includes at least three different dimple diameters. In still another embodiment, at least 10 percent of the dimples have a shape defined by catenary curve.
The plurality of dimples may also have an aerodynamic coefficient magnitude defined by Cmag=(CL2+CD2) and an aerodynamic force angle defined by Angle=tanxe2x88x921(CL/CD), wherein CL is the golf ball lift coefficient and CD is the golf ball drag coefficient, wherein the golf ball includes: a first aerodynamic coefficient magnitude from about 0.24 to about 0.27 and a first aerodynamic force angle of about 31 degrees to about 35 degrees at a Reynolds Number of about 230000 and a spin ratio of about 0.085; and a second aerodynamic coefficient magnitude from about 0.25 to about 0.28 and a second aerodynamic force angle of about 34 degrees to about 38 degrees at a Reynolds Number of about 207000 and a spin ratio of about 0.095.